


я, ты и наша космическая станция;

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Astronauts, Body Horror, Curtain Fic, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Horror, Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Character, Outer Space, Parasites, Slice of Life, Space Stations, With A Twist, actually inspired by among us
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Все космонавты сильные, смелые, на все руки умелые. Выносливые, бесконечно упрямые. Самые лучшие.Но некоторые из них все еще совы, все еще интроверты, все еще забывают мыть руки перед едой и дергаются каждый раз, когда на них шикают из-за чиха не в ладонь.Ложиться спать в три часа ночи так легко и заманчиво. Но просыпаться по утрам?
Kudos: 1





	я, ты и наша космическая станция;

**Author's Note:**

> день 4. открытый космос и день 5. старый друг;  
> самоудовлетворяющий фик про моего нового ОС, чувствую я себя замечательно.

Просыпаться по утрам всегда тяжело. 

Будильник слабо пищит, и приходится ударять по стене рукой несколько раз, прежде чем женский голос, назвавший время, заткнется, и веселая музыка перестанет раздражать утреннюю тишину.  
На столе валяются неразобранные вчерашние логи, ярко-желтые дайсы, цветные карандаши и санитайзер для рук. Вынесенные из столовой кружки ютились у самого края, оставляли на хроме стола неравные, некрасивые кофейные круги.  
Униформа немного висла на бедрах и рукава приходилось закатывать. Но с этим можно было жить.  
Каждый день был похож на предыдущий, даже после того, как они объявили тревогу, а в лобби живых комнат появились санитайзеры и персонализированные напоминания носить маски. Эпидемии не новы для человечества, с развитием науки, человеческого самосознания и ответственности (а в их группе были только сознательные и ответственные) риск чего-то действительно опасного был равен нулю.

Нулю с точкой после него, дальше идут десятые, но какая разница?

Идентификационная карточка проводится не сразу, заедая в пазу в стене; пропечатанные буквы словно чирят по металлу, не желая считываться раз за разом. Хочется выговориться и накричать на систему распознавания пропусков, мол, ты что, не узнаешь своего же сотрудника, но легко успокаиваешься, слыша оклик совсем рядом.

«Эй, расслабься. Попробуй еще раз.»

Чинить проводку, постоянно запутывающуюся в змеиные клубки, измерять погоду, хоть за пределами станции никогда не было чего-то кроме умеренного ветра и бескрайнего черного неба, проверять уровень топлива в системе теплообеспечения никогда не было слишком уж скучно, потому что этим не приходилось заниматься в гордом одиночестве. Глупые беседы о сегодняшнем завтраке, осточертелых консервах, снова сломанном дроиде-помощнике, нужде замены сканеров в коридорах скрашивали тишину ретро-футуристических комнат, иногда таких тихих.  
На станции и правда стало гораздо тише после того, как изолятор стал самым часто посещаемым местом во всем строении.

«Не вешай нос. Все будет в порядке, ты же знаешь.»

Они неожиданно сблизились с того момента, как все это началось: наверное, страх перед болезнью и осложнениями на респираторную и нервную систему, неловкость и базовая человеческая нужда найти себе друга в тяжелые времена сделали свое тело. Хотелось верить, что сближает их не только страх, впрочем. Им нравилась одна и та же еда, одни и те же игры и они слушали похожую музыку.  
И хотя все здесь взрослые люди, что только и знают о сортировке образцов и сопоставлению их к эталонам, иногда приятно выпить немного апельсинового сока, слушая, как приемник гудит ретро-хитами начала двухтысячных.

Просыпаться по утрам всегда тяжело. 

«Эй, соня. Вставай. Сегодня суббота, ты помнишь, что это значит?»

Разумеется, вы все помните: каждую субботу станция посылает отчет о своем состоянии, ожидая известий о том, когда за ними придут и их работу можно будет временно приостановить; многие были здесь долгое время, отлежав карантин. Многие хотели домой.

«Никогда не доводилось Орегон, Нат. С тебя экскурсия, когда мы прибудем на Землю.»

Чистка фильтров, мытье рук, мытье рук еще один раз. Вода немного мутная от пыли и грязи труб, но это привычная грязь, совсем не черная и не напоминающая липкие комки ссохшихся чернил.  
Маска немного стягивает лицо и мешает говорить, и кажется, будто уши сейчас отвалятся от давления резинок; от шума чужих голосов вы заметно нервничаете, даже не задумываясь, как сильно вы отвыкли от других людей.  
Станция в порядке. Вы в порядке, держитесь. Нет сэр, это просто кашель от сухого воздуха, сэр. Ожидание в месяц? Абсолютная ерунда, сэр, это место строили чтобы оставаться здесь декадами. Никаких жалоб, сэр, разве что интернет иногда барахлит, но это такие мелочи.  
Конечно, мы следим за собой и остальными. Если что-то пойдет не так, команда знает, что делать.

«У него лицо как у засранца, правда? Чисто мое мнение.»

Никто не слушает ваши сплетни за ланчем, никто не оборачивается на смех и стук вилок по тарелкам. Даже андроиды будто бы обходят этот стол, драя стойки и убирая стаканы. Еда абсолютно безвкусна, но за разговорами и под яркими звездами кажется, что лучше никогда ничего и не съешь, за всю свою жизнь. Украдкой берешь себе еще немного, лишь бы продлить момент.

Просыпаться по утрам всегда тяжело.  
Узнавать свое лицо в зеркале еще тяжелее: сначала, еще давно, с лица пропали губы, затем, медленно обламываясь под собственным весом, исчезает нос. Волосы скатываются, словно вычесанная с собаки шерсть, краснеют глаза, краснеют щеки, лоб, подбородок.  
Зубы ссыпаются прямо в умывальник, даже не стукаясь о его бортики, рассыпаясь мягкой кашицей.

«Все нормально, вырастут новые.»

Проступившие черные пятна на щеках похожи на дружелюбно подмигивающие глаза, на ощупь – словно вязкий клей ПВХ.

«Эй, без рук! У тебя были сегодня дела, помнишь?»

Чинить проводку, постоянно рвущуюся то тут, то там, измерять погоду, хоть за пределами станции никогда не было чего-то кроме сильного ветра, поднимающего песок и бескрайнего черного неба, проверять уровень топлива в системе электрообеспечения никогда не было слишком уж скучно, потому что этим не приходилось заниматься в гордом одиночестве.  
А вы больше никогда не были одни.


End file.
